


Of Deals and Skateboards

by isnt_that_wizard



Series: We'll Always Be More Than A Band (JATP) [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex gets flustered around Willie, But it's okay, Cute, Did I Mention, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ghost Dates, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Skateboarding, Teasing, They're In Love Your Honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Willex lives rent free in my brain, Willie is a Good Boyfriend, alex is a good boyfriend, and it looks like this, because Willie is the best, just happiness and fluff, luke and reg are just mentioned, so enjoy, there's fluff, there's literally no better way to describe this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard
Summary: “I’ll make you a deal, hot dog,” Willie began, and Alex already knew he wasn’t going to like this.“I’m going to regret asking you to come, aren’t I?”Willie just smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “For every one of your gigs that I go to, you have to let me give you a skating lesson.”For a minute, Alex just stared at him.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: We'll Always Be More Than A Band (JATP) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956307
Comments: 28
Kudos: 478





	Of Deals and Skateboards

Listen, Alex loved his boyfriend. He really did. The skateboarding ghost was constantly making him smile and laugh, his dead heart fluttered and skipped, and Alex was just happy. It was like they were made for each other, Luke and Reggie would tease him. Alex didn’t think it was so much of a joke. He loved Willie. 

But right now?

Right now Willie was testing him. 

All Alex had done was invite him to the new Julie and the Phantoms gig coming up tomorrow night. He was expecting his loving, supportive boyfriend to just give him a yes or no. What he got instead was a smirk from Willie as the skater moved into Alex’s space and put his hands on the drummer’s hips. 

“I’ll make you a deal, hot dog,” Willie began, and Alex already knew he wasn’t going to like this. 

“I’m going to regret asking you to come, aren’t I?”

Willie just smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “For every one of your gigs that _I_ go to, _you_ have to let me give you a skating lesson.”

For a minute, Alex just stared at him. Willie had been trying to get him to skate with him for months now, which Alex had turned down every time. To be fair, Willie had also turned him down for any and all offers of drumming lessons. 

“For some reason,” Alex said as he wrapped his own arms around Willie’s shoulders, “I really don’t think that’s fair.”

Willie leaned up, tilting his head like he was completely innocent. “Why’s that?”

“Because you _like_ our music and will enjoy being at the gig, and all I will do trying to skateboard is make a fool out of myself.”

“I see it as a win-win situation, honestly.”

Alex scoffed, “For you maybe!”

Willie laughed, moving up on his toes a little bit to peck Alex on the lips. 

“Exactly,” he teased. Then, after a moment, “I promise you won’t make a fool out of yourself.”

Alex shook his head, a small smile on his face as he looked at Willie. His boyfriend wasn’t playing fair; everything he was doing- the hands rubbing circles into Alex’s hips, the half smirk as he bit his lower lip, and the kiss- Willie knew would basically render Alex in a state of uselessness. His boyfriend knew how to play him like Alex knew how to play his drums; part of him kind of loved it. He loved how well Willie knew him. Alex leaned down just enough to press his own kiss to Willie’s lips. 

“I love you, skater boy. But there is no way in hell I’m ever getting on that board.”

\----------

Alex was getting on the board. He wasn’t sure how it even happened; he had been _insistent_ to not agreeing to that stupid deal. Even with Willie’s big, brown, puppy dog looking eyes, he had said no, nope, nada. 

Yet here he was, the night after the band’s gig, waiting for Willie to appear at the empty skatepark. Alex couldn’t believe he’d let this happen. This would be perhaps the most embarrassing thing Alex had let himself get into since he’d died- and his first official date with Willie had _not_ gone very well. Alex had next to no sense of balance and really, _really_ hated trying new things. They had long established that Alex was not good at change. 

How on earth did he end up here? He blamed the what seemed like hours of kisses Willie had pulled him into after Alex refused his deal. He didn’t remember ever even actually agreeing, but Willie messed with his head like that. _Blinded by lo-ove,_ Reggie had sing-songed at him more than once since they’d started dating. Alex knew the description was probably accurate. Especially since he was just standing here where he absolutely did not want to be waiting for his boyfriend to teach him how to do that which he absolutely did not want to do. Alex sighed, shaking his head as he tucked his hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

“Hey!” came a familiar voice from behind him. Alex spun, a smile already on his face, but it dropped as he looked at his boyfriend. 

“No! Nope, nope, nope.”

Willie frowned at him, clearly confused by his sudden outburst. 

“If we’re doing this, you absolutely need to change. Like, right now.”

Willie gave him a confused smile, looking down at his clothes and then back to Alex. “Baby, what are you talking about?”

“No, if you’re going to make me do this and don’t want me to fail miserably, then you have to wear something less distracting than a _crop top!”_

As Willie suddenly let out a shy chuckle, looking down at his clothes again, Alex realized all the words that had just come out of his mouth. Well, now _that_ was embarrassing. Alex knew he would be blushing bright red right now if he could. Alex didn’t even want to meet Willie’s eyes out of embarrassment. Obviously Alex thought Willie was attractive. Obviously Willie knew Alex thought he was attractive. Yet there was something about blurting out that his boyfriend in a crop top- which was long enough that most of his torso was covered anyway- would distract him was slightly mortifying. Yet when Alex did look back at Willie, it was to see the skater trying really hard to hold back a shy, sort of pleased looking smile. For all they complimented each other, it was as if neither of them were used to it yet. 

Willie moved over to Alex, kissing his cheek. A silent thank you as well as a greeting. 

“I’m only changing if you give me your sweatshirt,” Willie said with a shrug. Alex made a choked off noise at the thought. Yeah, no, that would definitely be worse. Willie looking way too good in his own clothes was one thing. Willie looking way too good in _Alex’s_ clothes? Even if he was a ghost, he was sure he would die right on the spot. Willie let out a small laugh, clearly teasing him. He pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips this time, then went running into the park. 

Alex stood off to the side, watching his boyfriend skate back and forth. Even if he didn’t want to do it himself, he was sure that he could watch Willie skate for hours and never get bored. There was something about the ease at which the skater held himself, the glint in his eyes, that made Alex’s heart _melt._

He was so in love with this guy it was ridiculous. 

Alex wasn’t sure how long it had been before Willie did one last jump on his board and came to a stop right in front of him. 

“Okay! Your turn, baby.”

Alex felt like blood was draining from his face. “No. No, Willie, I’m serious. Please don’t make me do this.”

Willie gave him a calming smile, holding his hand out. “Alex, you’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Yeah, uh huh,” Alex let out unconvinced, “And exactly how many bones have you broken doing this?”

Willie laughed, and something about the sound had Alex reaching out to take his hand despite all his better judgements. “Not counting when I died? Only eight.”

“ _Eight?_ What do you mean “only eight”? That’s eight bones too many, Willie!” 

The skater laughed again, pulling Alex to him so they were standing facing each other on either side of the skateboard. “Alex, you’re a ghost. You can’t break bones.”

“You don’t think that if there was any ghost who can figure out how that it would be me?”

Willie smiled gently, reaching out with his other hand so he was now holding both of Alex’s. “Alex, I promise I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you, okay? I mean, you’ll fall, almost definitely, but you can’t get hurt. Or I’ll catch you before you hit the ground. I’ll be there every step of the way, okay? We’ll be fine.”

Alex didn’t say anything, worrying his lip between his teeth as he glanced down at the board. He trusted Willie, he really did. It was himself he didn’t trust so much. At his silence, Willie let out a small sigh. 

“ _But,”_ he said, squeezing Alex’s hands, “if this really is making you anxious, and you really don’t want to. . . it’s okay, Alex. I won’t make you. We can go find a movie playing somewhere, or we can hang out with your friends, or whatever you want to do. And maybe. . . we’ll just try again some other time. Or never, if that’s what you want.”

And that, right there, was _exactly_ why Alex loved him. He never pushed Alex into anything, he always made sure Alex was comfortable, he understood his anxiety and what set him off practically better than Alex did, and he was just the sweetest guy Alex had ever met. This was the thing that meant the most to Willie, but he was willing to abandon his efforts to get Alex to learn if it meant he was more comfortable.

Alex felt himself surging forward, kissing Willie soundly. He could feel Willie’s surprise at the sudden kiss, but the skater boy responded as always- happily and enthusiastically. When Alex pulled away he was blinded by the bright smile on Willie’s face. 

“What was that for?” Willie questioned happily. 

Alex felt shy as he responded, “Nothing, I just. . . Thank you. You know, for always making sure I’m okay and not trying to force me to do this. I just. . . love you.”

Willie looked soft as he listened to Alex’s words, and he gave the drummer’s hands a squeeze. “I love you, too. Now, let’s find somewhere else to spend the night, okay?”

Willie tried to move, but Alex stayed planted to the stop, keeping his grip on Willie’s hands. 

“No,” Alex said, surprising even himself. “No, let’s do this. A deal’s a deal, right?”

Willie looked skeptical. “Alex, you don’t have to- I would have come to your gig either way. We can just go somewhere else, baby, it’s okay.”

Alex felt nervous, but he felt almost determined now. “No, Willie, I mean it. Teach me how to skateboard.”

Willie smiled at him, but raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

Alex smiled, pecking a quick kiss onto Willie’s lips. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure. You’ll be there to make sure I’m okay.”

That, Alex was sure of. 

If for no other reason, the happiness that seemed to light up Willie’s face made whatever ensuing mortifications and mistakes worth it. 

“Yeah, Alex. I’ll always make sure you’re okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY
> 
> Willex is definitely my favorite ship in the show so y'all can expect me to write them most often I think
> 
> Thanks for all the love <3


End file.
